


The Perfect Pair

by Marvellish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gymnastics, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellish/pseuds/Marvellish
Summary: Flash gives Peter shit everyday. He is used to it. But Peter only fights with Flash to protect his friend. After the fight, the school asks May to come over to discuss the issue but she is busy and has no other chances than to call Tony Stark to fill in her spot.





	The Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a short span of time, I hope you guys like it. There are probably many errors in it so sorry in advance.  
> Enjoy.

Peter walked into the gym class with Ned. He remembered hating gym classes because they were pushing him too hard. Now he hated them because he had to act like he was struggling with the moves. And Flash always gave him a hard time during the class. The teacher, Mr. Fietzerberg commanded them all to get in line to start the class.

‘Okay everyone today we are going to be working doing some gymnastics with these parkours we created for you. I want everyone to do all of them. Don’t worry we have time.’ Ned sighed beside him. 

‘Great. I hate this class.’ You and me both, Peter thought.

Everyone started with the parkours where they had to jump over obstacles with different heights. This was pretty easy for Spiderman but not for Peter Parker so he acted like he was having hard time doing it, taking his time to finish the parkour. He was just about to be done when he heard Flash’s voice.

‘Sup dickwad? Need any help? You look like a sloth trying to run away from a predator.’ He laughed. Peter didn’t answer, just moved to the next parkour. Flash was right behind him in the line so he always caught up to Peter.

The next parkour consisted of climbing to a wall. At least this was easier. Or so Peter thought. But just when he reached the top he saw Flash’s head rising from the other side of the wall. 

‘Surprise Penis Parker.’ He pushed Peter off the wall. And he fell, hard. 

‘Ahh!’ Everyone summoned up before Peter to see. Ned pushed past people to reach his best friend.

‘Peter how did this happen? Are you okay? Should I call the nurse?’ He was panicked. He knew these moves were easy for Peter ever since the bite, he didn’t understand why he would fall down all of a sudden.

‘I’m fine..’ He would be, thanks to his fast healing.

‘The nurse will decided that Mr. Parker.’ Said the teacher before helping him to get up on his feet. ‘Come on, I will help you to the nurse’s office.’ They started to walk together. ‘You should have been more careful. I know this stuff are hard for you but you have to be extra focused on things like this. Why didn’t you use the safety belt?’ 

Peter saw Flash laughing at the corner. He was such a jerk!  
\---  
Peter returned back to the gym after the nurse told him he was okay but still needed to take it easy for the day. He was supposed sit back and watch the other until the end of the class. Ned waved at him before starting a parkour. 

‘What is it Fatty, you can’t handle it when your boyfriend is away? Ohh so sad.’ Ned didn’t acknowledge him. So Peter didn’t do anything.

But it was the second thing Flash did that really pushed Peter’s last nerve. 

Ned was trying to do one of the hardest parkours. And he did his best to jump over the obstacles but he just couldn’t. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. 

‘What is it Dumbo? Can’t do it? Here let me help you.’ He pushed Ned towards the obstacle, and he fell down. 

Peter rushed there and collided his fist with Flash’s face. ‘AAH! What the hell?’ He pushed Peter off him and hit right back. Normally Peter wouldn’t allow it but he knew his force was harder than Flash’s even though he did his best to lower it.

‘Don’t you ever hurt Ned again!’ Peter was screaming. Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and started to watch them. 

‘Oh yeah? Okay I will hurt you instead.’ He pushed Peter. He could hear Ned’s voice in the background, telling him to stop. He didn’t listen.

Peter didn’t fell from Flash’s push, instead he pushed Flash with more force and planted a few punches on his face. Until he suddenly stopped. He couldn’t do this. This wasn’t right. Right that moment their teacher came near. 

‘What is going on in here?!’ He drags Peter of Flash. ‘Explain Mr. Parker.’

Flash didn’t give him time to say anything. ‘He attacked me all of a sudden. You saw how he was hitting me.’ 

Peter opened his mouth to answer but his teacher had other ideas. ‘Principal’s office! Both of you. Now.’ 

Ned spoke up ‘No, Mr. Fietzerberg, Peter was protecting me.’ 

The teacher glanced towards him ‘Would you like to join them as well Mr. Leeds?’ 

Ned lowered his head down. This was his fault. Peter was protecting him. And now he was in trouble. 

\--- 

Peter was in the waiting area with the principal’s secretary. They have just called Flash’s father and now it was Peter’s turn. ‘Please don’t call May. She is at work I don’t want to stress her right now. I promise I will tell her tonight and she will come soon.’ Peter begged the woman. May’s boss would get mad at her for getting out early and Peter didn’t want that. 

‘I am sorry Peter but it doesn’t work that way. Now, please go sit next to Flash while inform your aunt.’ Peter nodded and went back to sit.

\--- 

It was such a busy time when Peter’s school called May. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. His Peter was in a fight? This was the first time they called for something like this. She told that she wasn’t able to come but would send someone else for her place. 

She called Tony. Her only option. 

He opened on the first ring. 

‘Hey May. Surprised to see you calling me. Is everything okay?’ May didn’t really liked Tony, it was no secret. I mean how could she, the guy lied to him and took her Peter to Germany. But she knew how much he cared for Peter too.

‘It is nothing too big. I was just called from Peter’s school and they told me he was in a fight. Could you get him for me please, I can’t leave work right now.’ Peter in a fight at school surprised Tony too.

‘Sure May. I will handle it. Should I bring my lawyers?’ He didn’t want the kid to get into trouble.

‘No Tony you’re going to a school not a court. They won’t send Peter to prison.’ Yeah as if Tony would allow them even if they wanted to.

‘Okay, fine. I will call you later.’ He hung up.

\--- 

Flash’s father was in a heated argument with the principal. Flash was smirking as always. 

The secretary informed Peter May wasn’t able to come, that wasn’t a surprise to Peter. What shocked was when she said someone else was coming instead of her. His eyes grew bigger when he saw Tony entering the room after a knock on the door. 

Tony was dressed in a suit with his sunglasses. ‘I am sorry I am late. I was in a meeting with the president and you know how he is, such a talker.’ Everyone including Peter looked at him with a shocked expression. ‘What? Is there something on my face or something. Did I turn into an alien?’ 

Principal spoke up ‘Welcome Mr. Stark. I am principal Morita. Sit down please. We were just discussing the punishment for the kids.’ 

‘Great.’ He sat down next to Peter after shaking hands with the principal and Mr. Thompson. ‘Are you okay, kid?’ Peter nodded. 

‘So as I was saying, I want this kid expelled. Right no- Tony cut of his talk by laughing. 

‘Sorry my bad. Couldn’t hold it in. I thought you said you wanted Peter expelled for a second.’  
Flash’s dad answered. ‘I-I did.’ 

‘Really? Now it is even more funnier. You know what happened kid? I asked May if I should bring my lawyers along and she told me there was no need.’ Tony started laughing again. Peter could see it was getting on Flash’s dad’s nerves. Just like Tony wanted. ‘Well thank god I didn’t listen to her.’ 

‘Mr. Stark there is no need for that. We can handle this between ourselves.’ Answered the principal. 

‘Are you threatening me, Stark?’ Mr. Thompson was mad now. But Tony knew that anger would die down with a little more scare. 

‘No no, just letting things be clear. I am doing you a favor by telling you what would happen if you were to keep insisting on that request. I have no doubt Peter would win in the court.’ He leaned towards Flash’s dad. ‘Between you and me, Flash has done some terrible things. I did a little research on my way here.’ He whispered. Peter could see that scared Flash, a lot. 

Principal Morita answered ‘This is just a classic school fight, happens all the time.’ He looked at both the adults in the room.

Mr. Thompson said ‘I agree. Let’s just get it done with already.’ Tony smirked. 

‘Couldn’t agree more.’

‘As the school rules specified, since this is Peter’s first incident he will be given a 1 day suspension. However, since Flash had previous incidents similar to this one, he will get 5 days suspension.’

‘What?’ Flash spoke ‘He hit me first.’ 

‘I know but you started the fight with your words. Mr. Leeds told us about what happened. And how you’ve pushed him.’ Flash’s dad nudged his side to shut him up.

‘Okay, I am gonna take the kid now and leave if all is done.’ 

‘Of course. Thank you for coming here.’ The principal said.

‘Anything for this kid.’ Tony threw his arm around Peter’s shoulder when they stood up. Peter could feel Flash’s eyes on him. He was watching every little interaction they had.

‘Try to stay away from Peter and his friend, Flashy.’ And they left the room. 

‘Where are the lawyers?’ Asked Peter. There was no one waiting in here.

‘Didn’t bring them after May told me not to. Glad they didn’t decide to check on my bluff huh?’

Peter smiled. ‘I am sorry you had to come. I know you had to left Mr. President because of-‘

‘Yeaah. That was also a lie. I was actually just at the compound playing chess with Vision. Let me tell you it is nothing like playing against a normal computer.’ 

‘Still, thank you, Mr. Stark.’

‘Well you can thank me by agreeing to come to this new ice cream shop I saw on my way here.’

‘I think I can do that.’ Peter laughed. Tony always knew how to make him laugh.

\--- 

‘Mr. Stark, why aren’t you mad at me? I mean I am thankful that you are not but… I was in a fight at school and you are rewarding me with ice-cream.’ 

They were in a small ice-cream shop in Queens, sitting at a small table, eating extremely big ice-cream.

‘I saw Ned on my way to inside he told me everything. I know you didn’t react to him disturbing you until he started messing with Ned. I am also aware you were holding your punches and got hit willingly,  
I am not stupid. Hello genius here??’ Peter laughed. ‘I would have done the same so I can’t get mad at you. But don’t wait the same reaction from May. She will probably give you a good lecture. I better go home before that.’

‘Yeah, she probably will.’ Peter was thankful two perfect parental figures in his life. They really were the perfect pair.


End file.
